Love Melts The Ice Of Your Heart
by despairing.soul
Summary: It's Christmas but Light is obviously not allowed to come back home to his family. He is stuck with L who does nothing more than sitting in front of the screens and leading the investigation. Although celebrating with L is something Light craves most, the detective seems much too busy. But is he...? The worst Christmas ever may turn into the best one in Light's entire life...


**Author's Note: Christmas is coming and I got the urge to write something fluffy with LxLight for this holiday. Not connected with the series, just a random one-shot. Light isn't Kira here.**

* * *

><p>Light was cold. He was standing in the middle of the living room in front of the Christmas tree and next to the fireplace so he should feel warm and nice. However, he felt as if his chest was made of cool ice.<p>

It was snowing outside, the radio was playing Christmas carols, everyone was happy…

Then _why_ wasn't he?

The boy sighed deeply rubbing his arms and trying to call off the goosebumps which had appeared on his skin.

It was Christmas Eve, after all. He should be cheerful. He should be laughing. He should be surrounded by people he loved…

And… that was it.

Light was there _alone_.

Well, technically he was with Ryuuzaki. But all the detective was doing was sitting in front of the screen and typing furiously on the keyboard. He wouldn't stop even if there was the end of the world, the boy thought bitterly peeking at the crouched figure of the ebony-haired man.

They were chained together. Light wasn't allowed to come back home for Christmas because he was still a suspect in the case.

That was so unfair! He wasn't Kira!

Why then Ryuuzaki didn't want to admit it? Didn't want to _see_ that the teen was innocent...?

Light sat down on the floor pulling his knees to himself and embracing them. He felt empty inside. Burned out. _Lonely_.

A sole tear rolled down his cheek but he didn't bother to wipe it off simply letting it go down. He was trembling.

Suddenly he heard that the chain between them rattled but he was too absorbed by his grumpy thoughts to wonder why was that.

'What is it, Light-kun?' He heard from the above a low voice but didn't turn to the source of it.

'Nothing…' the boy whispered looking forward but not seeing anything.

'You don't need to lie in front of me, Light-kun.' The voice resounded closer to his ear somehow. 'I can obviously tell that you aren't alright.' Ryuuzaki's breath caressed Light's earlobe. The teen shivered at the feeling.

'Can't you really get it, L?' He asked quietly. 'Are you completely ripped off emotions…?'

'Why are you quivering, Light-kun?' The detective asked not answering the previous question.

'I feel cold…' Light mumbled huddling even more. L quickly took a blanket and covered the teen's arms. The boy chuckled without any happiness in his voice. 'It's not _that_ kind of cold, you know' he snorted bitterly and sighed. 'Don't you feel the need to be close to someone who can embrace you and tell you they love you on Christmas…? What Christmas is it when you are all alone…' he was fighting hard to keep the keen sight.

'Is that what you want, Light-kun?' The detective murmured wrapping his arms around the shivering teen.

'Stop.' Light tried to push him away. 'I don't need any pity!'

'So you think it's out of pity' Ryuuzaki stated smirking and pulling him closer.

'Of course… what would be the other reason for that…?' The boy whispered wiping off another tear that threatened to roll down. He'd already said too much anyway.

'For someone with your IQ you're truly silly, Light-kun' the detective chuckled and pecked the top of the boy's auburn head. Light tensed immediately.

'_What do you think you're doing, huh_?' He drawled trying to hide the blush.

'You said you wanted affection and so I am giving you some.' L said sitting behind the boy. His arms locked around Light's waist.

The teen couldn't decide if he liked it or not and so he was awfully uptight.

On the one hand that was what he had wanted for the very long time already.

On the other… he couldn't relax. It was so awkward but… the touch of the detective felt so nice…

'Don't be so tensed up, Light-kun…' Ryuuzaki murmured in his ear. 'Are you still cold…?'

'No' the boy said involuntarily leaning against L and closing his eyes. His body was slowly releasing all the tension locked inside. 'Why are you doing this, L?' He asked weakly opening one eye and peeking at the detective above.

'You needed comforting. That's what I am giving to you' Light closed his eye again clenching his teeth. That's not what he had hoped to hear. 'However, that's not the only reason…' he touched lightly the boy's cheek. Light couldn't help the reflex to bury his face into L's palm. He felt tears under his eyelids.

'You said that people needed to be with someone on Christmas…' L brushed away the auburn wisps out of Light's face uncovering his eyes. 'I want to spend the Christmas with you, Light-kun…' he placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead.

Light's eyes opened at once. His cheeks covered in red. He held his breath daring himself to look into Ryuuzaki's dark orbs. He saw him smiling and blushed even harder.

'W-what does it mean?' Light asked quietly.

L smiled and urged him to turn around so they were facing each other. Light swallowed hardly.

'God, I hate myself' he mumbled dropping his sight and flushing madly.

'Why do you say so, Light-kun?' L asked stroking his soft cheek.

'I hate myself for being such a _schoolgirl_!' The boy whined. 'That's so _embarrassing!__'_

'What's embarrassing about it, Light-kun?' Ryuuzaki was trying to hold back his chuckle. The teen was so cute now.

'You know what, L. Stop…' Light attempted to stand up but the detective grabbed his wrist forcing him to stay still. 'L…?' The boy looked at him all strangled.

'Light-kun, do you acknowledge Christmas traditions?' Ryuuzaki purred leaning closer so that their breaths were mixing.

'W-what do y-you mean…?' Light found it difficult to focus when the detective was _that_ _close._

'Light-kun should look up' L smirked. Light did so and froze.

'Is i-it a m-mistletoe…?' The teen choked out. His heart was racing.

'U-huh' Ryuuzaki nodded and grasped Light's chin urging him to look into his eyes. Seeing the teen all flustered was really amusing. 'May I revive this little tradition, Light-kun?' He whispered inches away from the boy's mouth. When Light opened his lips to answer, he leaned forward captured them in a gentle kiss. The teen felt the piercing sting of electricity running down his body. That slight peck made him hungry for much more and he wrapped his arms around the detective's neck pulling him closer. Ryuuzaki kept the dominance slowly slipping his tongue into Light's mouth and exploring his hot cavern. The teen broke the kiss when his need for the air was too big to ignore. He looked up at the detective being at loss for words.

'Ryuuzaki… why?' He didn't protest when L's palms clenched on his waist.

'Light-kun said he wanted to be with someone who can embrace him. Here I am' L pulled him even closer so that their bodies were tightly clung to each other. 'He also wanted someone to tell him something very special…' he moved his lips to the teen's ear and placed a kiss on the sensitive earlobe. 'Do you understand now?' Light was shivering in the arms of the detective squeezing his hands on the material of L's baggy shirt. He couldn't believe in what he was hearing. 'I love you, Light-kun… and I have loved you for a long time already.' He backed a bit taking the boy's face into his hands. Light's eyes got filled with tears.

'That's the really first time my feelings are mutual' he whispered blinking quickly. 'I love you too, L. God, how much I love you…' he pulled Ryuuzaki to himself for another kiss. 'I want to repeat it over and over again. Never ever stopping saying that in my life...'

'Merry Christmas, Light-kun' L smiled holding the boy in his arms. 'Do you still feel cold?' He whispered into the auburn hair breathing in the nice scent.

'No' the teen chuckled burying his face into the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck. 'Now I feel the wonderful warmth which's running through the every vein of my body making me complete…'

…and he really meant it.


End file.
